The present invention relates to new and improved inflatable foldable structures for protective devices or other auxiliary devices, their use as protective shields and protective chambers for shielding pay loads in outer space, and a method of manufacturing foldable structures.
The use of sensitive technical devices in outer space requires protective shields or protective shrouds which protect the corresponding devices against cosmic and electromagnetic radiation, solar action, meteorites etc. Furthermore, auxiliary devices are required in order to maintain defined atmospheric conditions or ambient temperatures for certain pay loads or in order to protect experiments or a specific working area from outer space. Stringent requirements are demanded of such auxiliary devices or protective devices, such requirements depending on the specific operational system of the devices. In addition to a high reliability during unfolding and in operation, there exist requirements such as a low weight and a small storage volume while possessing a sturdy construction, as well as a lowest possible price. Furthermore, it is above all of importance that the device in the operating condition can attain large overall dimensions, typically 10 meters and more.
Known devices of this type cannot be applied for larger constructions because of their complexity, their dimensions or the too high cost and have therefore structure dependent limits. Particularly, mechanical self-opening devices of larger dimensions are thereby not anymore applicable. Conventional protective shields as used in conjunction with cryostats are not unfoldable and possess small dimensions. Furthermore, known balloon-type inflatable chambers permit only very limited operational possibilities on account of their form, since essentially only ball-shaped or lense-like forms are possible. Moreover, such inflatable devices have the major disadvantage that it is hardly possible to provide openings in the surface, which openings would allow to subsequently place further objects within the chambers.